The present invention relates to an electrical connector assembly, and particularly to a receptacle electrical connector assembly having terminals received separately therein.
Taiwan applications Patent Nos. 82202920 and 82204992 disclose several electrical connector assemblies. These connector assemblies all comprise a stacked connector module having several housings, a set of terminals receiving in each housing, and a grounding plate mounted in a front of each housing. Because the height of these connector assemblies is more than that of an ordinary connector, the terminals received in these connectors are longer than these received in ordinary connectors. Additionally, the terminals for each having have different length and construction, and need different dies to manufacture them. Therefore the manufacture of these terminals can be very costly and laborious. In addition, the terminals all have a soldering tail which is mounted through the printed circuit board, so the board must comprise a corresponding number of holes for the soldering tail to extend therethrough. The soldering tails all focus in a dense pattern on a rear side of the board, whereby the holes are in too dense a pattern to produce easily, and the fabrication of the soldering tail is difficult. Hence, an improved receptacle electrical connector assembly is required to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.